As this sort of analysis apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is known an analysis apparatus that heats a sample to thereby produce gas containing components in the sample, and analyzes the gas with an analyzer.
Specifically, the analysis apparatus is configured to include: a heating furnace that contains the sample inside; and a gas flow path that is formed above the heating furnace and adapted to lead the gas produced by heating the sample to the analyzer.
Meanwhile, the gas contains much dust, and therefore the above-described analysis apparatus is configured to provide a tubular-shaped filter above the heating furnace, and allow the gas to pass through a side wall part of the filter from inside to outside and flow to the gas flow path.
However, if the dust captured by the filter as described is left untouched, the dust does not only reduce the removal performance of the filter but allows the gas to adsorb to moisture and the like contained in the dust to reduce measurement accuracy and reduce a flow rate.
For this reason, in order to remove the dust captured by the filter, it may be possible to reversely jet cleaning gas from the above-described gas flow path. However, this method only removes dust attached to a part of the filter where the cleaning gas directly hits and to the periphery to the part, and it is difficult to remove the dust on the entire filter.
Further, as another configuration for removing dust, there is known a configuration where a brush is moved up and down along a filter. However, this configuration cannot solve the above-described problem because dust is pushed into the filter, and the dust in the filter may be difficult to remove.